Alexander Desrosiers
Main Plot Role He is the Healer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and as such is responsible for keeping the student's intact after injury long enough for them to survive into adulthood. A daunting job, but someone has to do it. Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) Basics Character's Full Name: Alexander Dante Desrosiers Nickname: ''' Xan '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): First name; Greek. Rest of it; French. Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Alexander (called The Great) was a King of the Ancient Macedonians. He conquered basically all the lands between Macedonia and Greece all the way to India. Today it has connotations of the person being ‘Great’ in might or a ‘Conquerer’. Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): His mother particularly liked Greek myths and legends, and decided to name him after a Great King in the hopes he would be mighty too, somehow. Does the character like their name? Not really. Xan feels the name is not really him. He wouldn’t want to be mighty or conquer anything, for he’d much rather help people than hurt them. Eye Color: A particular shade of green-blue that is aptly described as sea-green. Glasses needed?: No. Hair Color & Length: Shoulder length blond hair. Build & Body Type: Thin, because he is a vegetarian, he doesn’t exactly get much of the vitamins needed to be more muscle. Skin Tone: Normal. Not tanned. Height: 180cm Weight: 55kg Birthday: 21st January Astrological Sign: Aquarius Place of Birth: Quebec, Canada Places the Character has lived: Quebec, Canada; Hogwarts; London, England; Hogwarts Current residence: Alternating between his flat in London (during the Holidays) and Hogwarts during the term. Nationality: French-Canadian Native Language(s): Canadian French, French Accent Present? If so what accent?: Slight French, plus an occasional tendency to add ‘eh’ onto the end of his sentences. Pets: None Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): Vine with Unicorn hair, 11 inches, pliable. Blood Status: Pureblood Social Class: Upper, but he could really care less about social classes. Special Talents/Skills: Can play piano and many kinds of guitar instruments. Mannerisms or Habits: Loves Jelly Beans. Childhood Background Mother: Georgette Mirabelle Voclain Father: Julien Raoul Desrosiers Siblings: Roxanne Victoire Desrosiers (now married). Other Relatives? A few, but Xan doesn’t contact them much, being they live in Canada and not England. Childhood Friends: Relationship with Family Members: Xan had a close relationship to his father, but not his mother. His father unfortunately died during his Fifth Year at school, so he had to take up being head of the family at age fifteen. Most of the tension in his relationship with his mother is because he feels his mother is a status and prestige obsessed nutter. This conflicts with his idea that all people are equal and deserve to be treated so. He gets along great with his sister, though it was hard because he had to look after her in the Holidays at home, and keeping a teenage girl on the right path when he was but a teenager himself was hard. Best Memory of Family: Eating the cookies his mother and sister made when he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Worst Memory of Family: Actually getting angry enough at his mother to smash one of her most treasured possessions (an antique vase). Family Quirks or Secrets: Important Experiences/Injuries: Raising his sister during their teenage years. Places Visited as a Child: Canada, France, Italy, England. Enemies: None. He’s not the kind of person to have enemies. Hometown Atmosphere: Quaint, picturesque atmosphere. Childhood Room Appearance: A antique Victorian styled room, but with music posters up on the walls, clothes strewn about on the floor and always some sheet music and a few books on music next to his bed. Schooling House: Ravenclaw Favorite Class & Why: Charms. All the little tricks he learned in this class sparked his desire to help people which eventually lead to his becoming a Healer. Least Favorite & Why Class: Astronomy. He was more interested on what was on this world, than what was going on in space. He’d quite often get bored enough in this class to begin singing songs like ‘Starman’ by David Bowie under his breath. Clubs? Smiles Club, Future Career Club. He both ended up leading both of these clubs. Quidditch? Beater for the Ravenclaw team Prefect or TA? Nope OWL Scores by Class: Transfiguation: E Charms: O Potions: E HoM: A DaDa: A Herbology: O Astronomy: P Muggle Studies: O Ancient Runes: E NEWT Scores by Class: Transfiguation: E Charms: O Potions: O Herbology: O Muggle Studies: E Ancient Runes: A Personality During School: Happy, friendly, just a little odd, but very approachable and very to other students, especially to the younger kids. Friends: Micah Allen Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Collins, he just saw her around so often because he loved Charms and she was the Head of his house that he just took to her. He would often stop to chat about Charms and would always stop to help her carry things to her next class. Least Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Dunnley, Xan would often get spooked by his changes in demeanour and would be a little wary of the man, but whilst still highly enjoying the subject he taught. sSignificant experiences during school:/b Discovering that Healing was a career path that allowed Xan to put what he liked about helping people to a good use. He began studying anatomy books in sixth year, and by the end of the year, could recite every bone in the average adult human body and all the parts of the human brain. Best memory from school: Having fun with his team-mates in Quidditch and the clubs he was involved in, despite dwindling numbers in both. Worst memory from school: Breaking someone’s elbow by accidentally hitting a Bludger at them during a Quidditch match. He didn’t mean to do it, and spent many hours later apologizing to the player in the Hospital Wing. Favorite place in the castle: The Ravenclaw Common Room. He quite likes the color blue (being his third favourite color, after orange 1st and yellow 2nd) and the Ravenclaw Common Room was always a relaxing place to be for him, especially through his years of turmoil. Favorite place outside the castle: The Lake! Xan often went ice skating on the Lake in Winter time when it full froze over. Favorite place in Hogsmeade Honeydukes, purely because they have Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. Least favorite place in the castle: Astronomy Tower Least favorite place outside the castle: The Whomping Willow Least favorite place in Hogsmeade The Hog’s Head Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Currently Single If Married, Dragon Year Married? Honeymoon Location (If taken): Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Length of Relationship: How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Enemies: None, because he's still not the kind of person to have enemies. Career Career: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Healer Job Description: A school Healer works in partnership with a school to create an environment that promotes healthy living, as well as responding to the needs of individual children. They are concerned mostly with the health of students of the school however they also tend to any medical needs of the staff as best they can. Job Satisfaction: Xan loves his job. He thinks it was the most sensible career move he ever made. Coworkers: Fellow staff of Hogwarts. Relationship with Coworkers: Very good, but usually he's busy in the Hospital Wing. Income Level: Fairly high, due to his specialization in Emergency and Paedriatic Healing. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Lots of other wealth. When his father died, the family fortune went directly to him, with clauses in his father's will to care for his mother and sister. Previous Careers: Emergency Healer, Emergency Assistant Healer. Dream Job: Rockstar Will they get it? Why or why not? No, because Xan is too happy in medicine. However, sometimes he daydreams that he is one and wonders what life would be like if he had followed his passion for music rather than Healing. Biggest Achievement on the Job: Stopping someone's heart from imploding. Worst Foul Up on the Job: Xan has been vomited on 42 seperate times on the job. It was an Emergency Ward record that has yet to be broken. Memorable Quotes "It seemed the bucket shocked his patient into speech. The blond healer couldn't hold back a smile. "That is just in case you feel..." He had forgotten the proper word for it. English was such a silly language with lots of very odd sounding words. "Like..." He mimed vomiting. "Narwhal... Norway..." It was an N word, he knew that. "Oh, nauseous! That is it!" He said triumphantly. The English language had not evaded him that time. "Sometimes when you get hit on the head really hard, it makes you feel rather sick. And I would rather prefer not to be thrown up upon if I can help it." It was so hard to get out of long hair and the stains seemed to linger upon the white Healers robes."- from "Who Are You" "Witches moved in mysterious ways after all. And they were really hard to understand for wizards like himself. If there was only some sort of guide or manual, that could be really useful. Maybe he would have to stake out Flourish and Blotts for something of the sort."- from "Cooking is a Manly Sport" "He wondered if his date knew anything about video games. The Canadian hoped she did, because he didn't know how to operate them. Especially the one that had acquired a crowd of people. It looked like someone had cast the dancing hex on the gamers, for they were wildly flailing their bodies around. Hopefully they didn't need medical attention, because he couldn't provide it. Not with all these Muggles around."- from "Arcadia" Friends & Relationships N/A